AR is a technology for overlaying a virtual image on a real world seen by a user, and is also called Mixed Reality (MR) since it merges a virtual world having additional information with a real world to show the merged world as one image.
Recently, as the function of a mobile terminal is diversified, an AR technology for coupling virtual information to an image input via a camera and providing the coupled image to a user is under development. For example, a function for obtaining position information via a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver at the mobile terminal, obtaining virtual information corresponding to the position of the mobile terminal, and coupling the obtained virtual information to the input image to provide the coupled image to a user is provided. However, since the AR function provides virtual information corresponding to the position of the mobile terminal, the virtual information may be information not related to an input image of the mobile terminal.
Of course, recently, a technology for transmitting, at a mobile terminal, information of an object included in an input image to a server, and then downloading a result thereof from the server to provide the same to a user is provided. For example, a technology for transmitting information regarding a printed book to a server, and then downloading digital contents regarding the printed book from the server, or a technology for transmitting an appearance, an image, and a price of a product to a server, and then downloading information regarding the product from the server is provided. However, in these technologies, an object and a purpose as a subject are limited to one object and one purpose, so that it is difficult to apply these technologies to another object.